


kiss with a fist (is better than none)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, Alcohol, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Bottom!Harry, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not in the UK but yes in USA, Omega Harry, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Kissing, Self-Lubrication, Slight ish d/s feels, because heats yo, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry and Louis don't get on at all.BUT they do, in fact, do an awful lot of getting off~Harry startled visibly, shaking off his deer in the headlights look and huffing quietly. Louis took a final, lingering glance along his scant frame, except the puppy chub at his hips, and then kept washing his hands with a faint sneer. He expected words, biting and sarcastic, as usual. Instead, he was met with silence. Confused, Louis turned back to him as he dried his hands, ready with a scathing remark. It died on his tongue. Harry's eyes were locked, very deliberately, on his crotch. His crotch, which was still unzipped, and therefore dick on display. Oh fuck.“My eyes are up here, Styles,” Louis growled, cheeks flushing despite himself as he reached to do up his fly.“Leave it.” It rasped from Harry's throat, thick and shaky. Louis froze, fingers cupping himself.“Excuse me?”





	kiss with a fist (is better than none)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Rae](http://tdoj.tumblr.com/) and her lil prompts creeping into my inbox 
> 
> Beta'd by [Aiden](http://zedi-omega.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is set in an American highschool bc I needed 16/18 yo!larry fucking in school thanks nhfhjdbfhgrhj so yes it is technically underage and marked as such!!!!

 

 

 

There was way too much vodka in the punch. It was strong, so strong even Louis struggled not to grimace as he took a sip, and he was a seasoned drinker. It was hot, too, the house packed chock full of bodies, all undulating like a living creature at the ebb and flow of movement across the living room. There were so many mingling scents his nose tickled, and Louis sneezed unhappily into the crook of his elbow with a frown. “Blegh.” 

 

Many of the female partygoers had really went to town with the flowery perfumes, and most of the boys weren't much better with an actual cloud of  _ Lynx  _ surrounding them. Typical for newbies who didn't know how to control their scenting yet. Louis supposed it  _ did  _ help mask the underlying current of awkward lust and stale beer. Finishing his cup, he set the empty plastic down to be forgotten about, scratching his stomach and winding his way through the sweaty, stinky crowd towards the restroom. He had to go for a wee, his bladder uncomfortably full after several beers and his last drink. 

 

Slipping past a swaying alpha who was absolutely sloshed, Louis ducked under somebody's arm with a low noise of discontent and finally made it to the stairs. Straightening himself out slightly, he made his way up with barely a stumble, pausing as he reached the top, trying to orient himself by scent. There we go: cool tile, tap water, and bath soap. Pleased, Louis slipped into the loo and immediately unzipped his flies to tug his dick out of his jeans. Sighing in utter relief, Louis relaxed and let his stream go into the toilet bowl with barely a splash. After finishing, he tucked himself in and forewent zipping for a moment, trying to wash his hands. 

 

Louis was slightly distracted by the tinkling sound of water and his own offkey humming to hear anything but the faint pulse of music and talking from way downstairs- which is why he startled so hard when the door suddenly swung open. 

 

A noisy snarl burst from his chest, lips tugged back to reveal his descended fangs as he bristled, hackles up, and scared the piss- almost but not quite literally- out of none other than Harry Styles.

 

Harry and him had a bit of… bad blood between them. They'd gotten off on the wrong foot for some reason, as Harry had actually wee’d on his fucking shoes (what the hell was it with this boy and the bathroom?), and had never really gotten back on track. Louis had snapped about his trainers getting ruined, Harry had fired back a grumpy retort calling Louis ‘ _ pal _ ’ sarcastically, and it'd devolved into middle school level insults every time they saw each other since. 

 

It was a damn shame, too. Harry was gorgeous. Louis allowed his body to relax slightly, clearing his throat slightly as his fangs sheathed and he forcibly straightened his spine. His eyes traced Harry's lean, gangly form. He was young, still, growing into his hands and his frame like a dog stuck in the puppy uglies. What he was now promised a truly stunning man one day. Louis’ gaze slid over his flushed cherub cheeks, focusing on his glassy eyes and the sweat-matted curls at his forehead. His mouth was something out of this world, always so fucking pink and plump it was like he spent all of his free time chewing on them and eating raspberries. They were a perfect Cupid's bow, and Louis knew they'd look absolutely breathtaking wrapped around a cock.

 

Particularly,  _ his  _ cock. 

 

Harry startled visibly, shaking off his deer in the headlights look and huffing quietly. Louis took a final, lingering glance along his scant frame, except the puppy chub at his hips, and then kept washing his hands with a faint sneer. He expected words, biting and sarcastic, as usual. Instead, he was met with silence. Confused, Louis turned back to him as he dried his hands, ready with a scathing remark. It died on his tongue. Harry's eyes were locked, very deliberately, on his crotch. His crotch, which was still unzipped, and therefore dick on display. Oh fuck.

 

“My eyes are up here, Styles,” Louis growled, cheeks flushing despite himself as he reached to do up his fly.

 

“Leave it.” It rasped from Harry's throat, thick and shaky. Louis froze, fingers cupping himself.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I said, leave it,” Harry grit out, looking briefly up to stare Louis in the eye. “Don't zip. Do I need to break that down into sentences you can understand?” he snapped, gaze sliding downwards before he'd even finished his question. Louis relaxed slightly, a little more used to this dance. 

 

Testing the waters cautiously, Louis took a deliberate breath through his nose, parsing the scent of anxious sweat (Harry), arousal (both of them), and.

 

And.

 

_ Slick.  _

 

“Oh Harry,” Louis said with a sigh, nostrils flaring as he took a deeper breath, chest heaving with the weight of it. “Nobody told me you'd finally presented.” His fangs were back, slicing gently into his bottom lip, and he swallowed a mouthful of blood before fixing his hungry eyes on the defiant omega who stared back at him without blinking- before finally glancing to the side, a clear admission of submission. The sweet, honeyed scent ripened infinitesimally, and Louis growled to answer the siren call. 

 

“Yeah. Well. It happened,” Harry shot back. “Use that fucking nose of yours once in awhile, huh?” His voice shook slightly, though, and the bitter tang of nervousness increased. Louis couldn't even help the quiet noise that escaped him, nor could he label it. He just felt… softer.

 

“I knew you'd be an omega,” he whispered, the words dropping between them, heavy as stones. “I knew you would. I could feel it.”

 

“Congratulations,” Harry said with an eye roll, but the scent of anxiety lessened and he sighed softly to himself. “I'm gonna stop this train wreck right here, before you start waxing poetic about my fucking eyes or some bullshit.” He started advancing on him, gaze a glittering green in the dismal bathroom light and lips curling into a devious smirk.

 

Louis opened his mouth- and closed it when all of his breath escaped him as Harry dropped gracefully to his knees, right in front of him. Those clumsy hands found elegance, despite the tremble in their fingers, as Harry tugged his dick from his jeans with a shaky exhale. Louis gaped down at him, at a mess of curls and overbright eyes and that mouth, Christ. 

 

“Don't you dare come in my mouth,” Harry hissed. “Do you hear me? I'll fucking castrate your knot, you sorry son of a bitch.” Then he just. He dipped his head down, nuzzled at Louis’ slowly hardening cock (sue him, a pretty boy had just kneeled at his groin), and then tenderly eased his foreskin back to kitten lick the head. His nose wrinkled briefly and an almost incredulous giggle burst from his throat, and then Harry was pursing his lips and sliding his shaft past them.

 

Louis groaned lowly, leaning back against the sink as Harry curled in closer with a little hum, tongue circling the slit. He kept his hips respectfully still, shivering with suppressed energy as Harry took a little more into his mouth, head bobbing down as he slid to halfway and paused, just tasting the alpha. His stomach erupted with butterflies, and he barely muffled a whine, body feeling like a live wire beneath his skin. Grunting, Louis couldn't stop himself from thrusting just the tiniest bit forward, Harry spluttering and withdrawing with a deliberate glare aimed up at Louis from beneath his fringe.

 

Sheepish, he stilled again. “My bad, sweetheart.” Harry grumbled at the pet name but raised no further objections, focusing back on the task at hand. Or, rather, at mouth. Louis had no more thought left for jokes as the omega slurped on his erection, eyeing him deliberately, and then slid Louis’ entire shaft down his throat with barely a splutter. Louis choked on air and voiced a rumble so strong the counter vibrated with it, Harry's pleased, little answering chirp getting muffled by his mouthful of cock. 

 

Louis’ stomach swooped as the younger omega bobbed his head back and then down again, tightening his lips to create a smooth glide. His ab muscles twitched beneath his skin and he exhaled raggedly, concentrating hard on the pleasure lapping at him like little teasing flames and not fucking himself into that wet perfection. Harry started to drool then, saliva dribbling from the corners of his mouth and down his chin in thick drips, and Louis moaned breathily at the sight. 

 

“Messy,” he rasped, and Harry hummed agreeably, a little bit preoccupied with deepthroating Louis like a fucking champ. Desperate to do  _ something  _ besides stand there on trembly legs and just feel lightning in his belly and shockwaves throughout his body, Louis’ hands flew down to gently, shakily pet at Harry's soft ringlets, trying to encourage the boy. “Doing so good, so good, darling,” he murmured fervently, chest swollen and tight with feeling, too much. Harry made a disgruntled purr around his dick, and Louis’ hips jerked again, unable to help it as  _ that  _ vibrated around him. 

 

“Fuck,” Louis gasped, a full body shudder racking him, fingers tightening and tugging at Harry's hair. A little noise of pain brought him back, and he released his grip so quickly it was like he'd touched a burning hot pan. A disappointed whimper followed, Harry pulling off with a disgustingly wet slurp, a drool string connecting his ruined mouth to Louis’ cock head. 

 

“Do that again,” Harry slurred thickly, eyes hazy and pupils so blown his eyes were black with a thin ring of emerald as he stared up at Louis, fangs digging into his bottom lip as he sucked on it. Louis wanted to be the one biting it, not Harry. 

 

“Tch. Stop eating yourself,” he scolded thoughtlessly, tapping his bottom lip meaningfully. Harry whined, voice already wrecked and slower than molasses dripping from a tipped container, dark, rich, and smooth. The scent of honey grew stronger, thick and cloying, and Louis rasped pure gravel from his chest, tumbling rocks scraping against one another. Harry shivered weakly, eyes fluttering, and nuzzled his face into Louis’ crotch. His open mouth parted weakly, snuggling against his musky groin and briefly lapping and suckling at his balls, clearly in a state of submissive ecstasy.

 

Harry was so fucking wet; Louis could smell how saturated he was by this point, eyes straining to get a look at the gigantic damp patch no doubt soaking into the seat of his trousers. He gripped the omega’s hair more firmly and dragged him back to his neglected erection, growling as Harry eagerly slid his pursed mouth, damp with spit, along his shaft, concentrating briefly at the bulge slowly growing at the base. He played with Louis’ foreskin, sliding it back and forth as he lapped underneath to visit his balls briefly once more. The sound of his breathing- panting, he corrected himself- was so loud in the tiny room, and the only other noise was the rapid beating of their hearts and the wonderfully, horribly wet noises Harry made as he drooled over Louis’ cock helplessly. 

 

“Stop teasing,” Louis begged, stomach coiling up tightly as Harry finally relented and took him back into the hilt, lips snug around the bump of his expanding knot. “Fuck, Harry.  _ Shit,  _ ahhh. More, please, please,” he gasped, hips jerking in tiny, aborted thrusts as Harry abruptly pushed his head up against the alpha’s clenching and releasing hands, indicating he wanted...  _ something. _

 

“You, ahhh, ah-- you want me to fuck your face?” Louis babbled uncertainly, but Harry just nodded enthusiastically, gagging only slightly around the cock shoved down his throat. A hint of fangs dragging along his very sensitive foreskin made him jump, but his erection only grew harder at the knowledge Harry was sloppy enough he was unable to keep total control of his teeth. He was on his knees, dripping like a leaky faucet, sucking dick like it was what he was born to do. He'd never seen the omega so messy in his life, not Harry, perfectly poised and always ready to fire off insults as soon as Louis was in his line of sight. 

 

Now he was Harry, cock-starved omega dribbling slick so much it was puddling in a small, sticky pool at his knees. Harry, trembling and whimpering around a mouthful of alpha dick, eyes shiny and cheeks covered in tears and mouth losing a fairly steady stream of drool down his chin. Wet, wet,  _ wet.  _ The air was thick, heavy enough he struggled to breathe, chest heaving as Louis’ head swirled with the overwhelming scent of sweetness and want and temptation, fangs out and salivary glands in overdrive at the thought of tasting the source of that fucking smell. His visual was just as appealing as his slick; cheeks were stained mottled pink with a vibrant, uneven blush, sweat dipping in between his collarbones and dampening his shirt, lips cherry red and swollen to ridiculous proportions, no doubt to be bruised tomorrow. Louis wanted to ravage him. 

 

“Harry,” Louis rumbled, tongue thick in his mouth and heart pounding so hard he feared it might be heard from downstairs. “Harry, fuck. ‘M close, fuck. Let me just watch- touch yourself. Please,” he gasped, and Harry broke into muffled sobs, taking Louis in further and swallowing around him as he desperately clawed his jeans open, ripping the button off and shoving his hand down between his legs. 

 

Louis froze, blood rushing through him, entire body trembling, hot, too hot, dizzy and overwhelming and just too much- and fucking snarled at the wild, high-pitched keen that escaped Harry. And then.

 

And then.

 

Fingers, fingers sliding in, so wet that Louis heard every centimeter of them  _ squelch  _ with his own slick- and he was gone. His head tilted back, he fisted Harry's curls in one hand, he raggedly inhaled, taking in the cloying sweetness of Harry's slick, his need, his heavy  _ sex,  _ and shoved his knot past the slack rim of Harry's lips, coming immediately. 

 

Hot pulses, searing pleasure, so strong it was nearly agony, orgasm crashing over him over and over, a cresting wave that didn't stop. The balls of his feet cramped and his groans went ragged, running out of breath as Harry choked audibly around the thick spurts of sticky come that abruptly filled his mouth. He had never come so hard in his life, entire body twitching as his hips jerked helplessly a few times, Harry completely unable to breathe as Louis’ fingers stayed curled tight and controlling in his hair. Shaky, sweaty, and faint, Louis slumped back against the cool tile of the sink, staring dazedly down at Harry.

 

There was a telltale splotch of semen on his leg, clearly having reached his own climax, and every time he minutely shifted his slick would dribble down another drop to build the puddle beneath him. Three of his fingers on his left hand had a sheen, and Louis’ mouth watered all over again, nostrils flaring to savor the last tang of sweat and slick and satisfaction. Harry grunted, pulling back with an utterly disgusted look on his face, like an offended kitten. He was beyond stunning like this, eyes dark and wet with tears, hair an absolute mess, chest struggling for air. His cock was so pretty, a lovely shade of peach with a darker head, and Louis lost his breath all over again as he wondered, desperately, wildly what hue of pink his hole was. 

 

Harry’s nose wrinkled up and he turned politely before lewdly spitting out a thick glob of Louis’ come, wiping his mouth on the back of his wrist and glaring up at the alpha. Louis just quietly panted and tried to commit every last detail of this to his memory.

 

“I told you not to come in my mouth, Tomlinson. I had to actually swallow some,” Harry hissed, voice wrecked, then shook his head. “If you tell anybody, I'll… I'll. I'll make sure  _ this  _ never happens again,” he threatened, standing up slowly, soft cock dangling with his own fluids still drying on his thighs, and looking much less trembly than Louis felt. He was 90% sure a strong breeze could take him out right about now, brain thoroughly sucked right through his cock.

 

“I won't,” Louis murmured with a tired grumble. “Promise, you prickly bitch. I'll behave.”

 

Harry snorted snarkily. “Doubtful, couldn't even listen to my one simple instruction. Typical alpha,” he tsked, shaking his head in mock disappointment. His throat would be incredibly sore well into the next few days and Louis selfishly hoped people would ask about it, make the omega flush and avoid further questions. Harry gathered himself, slowly putting himself back together piece by piece, and Louis watched in exhausted fascination. The trousers were done up, held together by a safety pin, the curls were finger-combed into a neater mess, the cheeks were rubbed vigorously by cold water, the floor was mopped up with toilet paper, and the scent of satiation was covered up by several dabs of cologne. 

 

“I'll see you around, Tomlinson,” Harry shrugged, smiling faintly as he shook his head. “Or maybe not.” He slipped from the loo with ease. Louis still leaned against the counter, a crick forming in his back from the uncomfortable position. The bathroom looked the same as when Louis had first walked in, the only trace of their rendezvous being the fading scent of slick and come and hunger- and Harry’s button of his jeans, winking up at him from the floor. Without thinking, he reached down and then pocketed it, rubbing it slowly between his index finger and thumb, before finally,  _ finally  _ doing up his fly. Then, Louis exited, making sure to flick the fan on as he did. Every trace erased.

 

~~~

 

See, Louis thought that was it.

 

He would've bet money that he'd never get another opportunity to even be alone with Harry fucking Styles. 

 

Guys like him… guys like him didn't get once in a lifetime experiences twice, it didn't happen. He was okay with this fact, mulled it around a bit before ultimately deciding it was just life.

 

So, imagine his surprise when Harry sought him out during gym one day a week after, dragging him behind the bleachers and melting into his frame immediately. Unexpected, to say the least, but Louis wrapped him up in a hug nonetheless, pressing his face into his neck and inhaling his vanilla-sweet scent with a hint of laundry soap and  _ boy.  _

 

Of course, Harry immediately ruined the moment with a noise of protest and a violent step back out of arm’s reach.

 

“Off! I didn't say you could touch me,” he snapped indignantly, a frumpy kitten frown on his face. Louis snorted quietly, more amused than anything. He was exactly like a cat; wanting attention and petting and loving on  _ his _ terms, when  _ he _ sought it out, but god help you if you tried to rope him into anything you wanted that he wasn't amenable to. 

 

“What? Thought you wanted a cuddle, princess,” Louis hummed, shrugging, as Harry's cheeks lit up bright pink and he ducked his head.

 

“Didn't,” Harry replied automatically, grumbling to himself. “I don't want anything.” Louis raised a bemused brow but turned to leave nonetheless- only to be stopped by a soft whine. He slowly peered over at the omega, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Yes? Can I help you?” Louis questioned, humming indulgently. Harry muttered something unintelligible under his breath, even for Louis’ sensitive hearing. “Come again?” Louder grumbling, still as undecipherable as Egyptian hieroglyphs to him. “Once more, with enunciation.”

 

“I said,” Harry snapped churlishly, getting up in Louis’ face with his hackles up and teeth bared, “I just want to smell you a little.” Louis made a quiet noise in response to that revelation, a low rumble escaping him awkwardly. He and Harry avoided eye contact for a few moments after that, eventually the tension fading and the omega slinking up to curl into Louis’ open arms. Surreptitiously, a near silent inhale came from Harry, who buried his face in Louis’ armpit a millisecond after briefly rubbing his jaw along the alpha’s pectorals. 

 

Louis clamped down on a lower, deeper growl with effort and concentration, smiling faintly as Harry rubbed his scent all over Louis, practically begging to pet as he twined around the alpha and chirped. “You feeling okay?” he murmured more seriously, mouth muffled by Harry's shoulder as he gently nibbled at his sweaty skin.

 

Without answering, Harry tilted his head back and surged up to connect their mouths, lips parting willingly almost immediately as the eager boy climbed Louis like a tree. Hungrily enough, Louis groaned and immediately started kissing him back, tugging and nibbling at his bottom lip until he was granted access into his mouth, to take and take- until Harry pulled back with a ragged gasp, eyes slightly glassy and cheeks tinged red.

 

“Fine,” Harry said with a huff, rolling his eyes and withdrawing once more. “I'll see you later.” The omega flounced off, Louis watching with obvious amusement- as well as appreciation for Harry's bum in his tight, little gym shorts- and then shook his head, returning to what he was doing previously. 

 

Omegas, man. Louis would never pretend he perfectly understood them. 

 

~~~

 

It sort of became a thing after that. 

 

Louis was pulled away constantly, whenever Harry wanted- well. Mainly snuggling, kissing, rutting, handjobs, the very occasional blowie. Louis was more than happy to provide it all, rest assured. Harry was pretty and smelled nice and touched his dick like he was a reverent worshipper before a god. The alpha’s ego enjoyed the swell, at least.

 

Still, even for them, this week in particular was… a lot.

 

It started with a typical Monday broom cupboard snogging session, getting slightly more heated,  _ slightly  _ more quickly than usual. Meaning Harry literally grabbed his hand as he headed for lunch, whined, tugged him into the closet and crawled into his arms to immediately begin kissing the daylights out of him. A touch unusual, but nothing truly outrageous. Harry barely got Louis’ dick in his mouth before blowing his own load in his pants and going completely useless in post-orgasm haze, but. At least Louis got to come all over his content face and hear Harry bitch him out the entire hour after- “my  _ hair  _ Louis, Jesus fuck”.

 

Tuesday was different too. Harry sought him out hours before lunch and attempted to crawl under his desk to nuzzle his dick when the class was distracted- which Louis bodyblocked and hissed a promise of murder if he tried it again. Harry pouted for literally the rest of the day and skulked off when Louis attempted to broach the subject later.

 

Wednesday was the first time he got to touch Harry’s cock until he came in return since this entire  _ thing  _ started. He didn't dare call it a relationship, even in his own wistful imagination. It would hurt too much. Harry humped his loose fist furiously after giving Louis a frustrated handie and giving up halfway in. Louis possessively lapped his sweet, salty come off his fingers afterwards, fangs out and eyes fixed on the slick dampening Harry's trembling thighs. 

 

Thursday.  _ Thursday _ . Louis got to school slightly riled up already, shivery and unsure why. His rut wasn't due for at least two more weeks and likely even further out. As soon as he got to his locker he could smell the faintest hint of Harry-  _ vanilla honey boy sweet detergent cologne.  _ Intoxicated, the alpha slammed the door open and blinked at a soft, threadbare white tee with a hole that has been slipped into his compartment. It smelled exactly like Harry, like the omega had worn it every night to bed for a week. Louis could even catch the slightest hint of sex, slick and wet heat, and he felt hot and cold and shivery imagining Harry stretched out on a mattress masturbating with three fingers up his dripping bum in this shirt. It was a good day, even though he didn’t actually see the omega beyond glances in the halls.

 

He brought the shirt home, placed it by his pillow to pet and nuzzle and stroke like a beloved pet. He was infatuated, spent his nightly wank with his face buried in the collar, gums itching with the urge to sink into Harry's neck and  _ claim.  _ Louis wore his favorite jersey jacket to bed that night, and vowed to track Harry down and offer it to him properly, finally ready to fully court the flirtatious shit. He was getting damn tired of dancing around, his alpha impatient and demanding.

 

Louis had an entire plan and everything. Track Harry down, offer him a few things he hoped the omega would enjoy (a bunch of bananas, gift card to the local taco joint, a vial of sparkly nail varnish, matching boots and blanket and bear in pink- as he had the blue- as well as several bags of Haribo gummy bears) and then gently make him aware of Louis’ intention to court, and hopefully, one day, mate him. 

 

He was going to offer a promise, and time, and nervous but elated tending to their relationship. Louis was ready to take the next step, to take any steps to snag this boy in his life. So many plans and ideas and excitement. He felt like everything was finally coming together as he wanted it to.

 

Unfortunately, he didn't get his chance like he'd expected. 

 

Louis couldn't bloody find him. Anywhere. He swore up and down he kept getting flashes and bits of his sweet, sweet scent, but never enough to actually track him down. He spent some time looking before giving up and going to class. He didn't learn a single damn thing for his first two periods, completely zoned out and itchy, desperate to go seek out Harry. As soon as the lunch bell rang, Louis was on the prowl again. 

 

He felt almost bewilderingly upset about the fact he wasn't near the omega, and Louis actually unleashed a faint growl at a couple of staring freshman, huffing as they squeaked and scurried off. Grumbling quietly, he started to pace in front of Harry's locker as lunchtime began to pass quickly by. The bell finally rang, and he still lingered another five minutes. Just as Louis was about to resign himself to not seeing Harry until Monday, he finally caught his scent like a slap to his fucking face. God.

 

Instantly, without thought, without reason, Louis was following it, head completely blank other than  _ sweet Harry slick touch mate.  _ He passed absolutely nobody, the halls blissfully empty, and tracked Harry down to the school’s locker rooms. Louis paused outside the boy’s door, chest heaving and mind clouded with want. His cock was stiffening up in his jeans while he stood, shivery and sweat prickling at his brow.

 

Distracted, infinitely distracted, Louis pushed in and stepped around the corner before immediately stopping dead in his tracks.  _ Heat.  _ He should've realized, should've easily put two and two together. At least all of his feelings finally made sense. 

 

He slipped inside quietly, shuddering as he heard soft, wet  _ squelches  _ echoing in the quiet, interrupted only by breathy exhalations and whimpers. Harry was a vision, when Louis at long last laid eyes on him. Jesus Christ. Naked and obscured by fabric, but nonetheless gorgeous.

 

The omega had built himself a little nest on one of the tucked away wooden benches. There were his gym clothes, several blankets, a sleeping bag, couple of stolen pillows, several jerseys, even a stuffed animal kitten he must've had from home. Louis realized, with a start, there were too many gym shorts to only be Harry's, and was stabbed with jealousy right in the gut. A growl rumbled deep in his chest, and he stalked forward whilst taking a deep, deep breath, trying to figure out who's clothes Harry had swiped with his little greedy thief paws. 

 

The only scent, besides Harry’s overly sweet, rich ripeness- like fucking honeysuckles blooming in July, and freshly-made cotton candy, and something uniquely  _ Harry- _ begging to be mounted, was himself. Those were his gym clothes, nicked from his locker without remorse or thought. His cock pulsed in his pants, and his fangs dug through his bottom lip, eyes going wild. Harry had nested with  _ his  _ sweaty exercise outfits.

 

Harry blinked up at him, unfocused and hazy. He was stunning like this, all long lean limbs curling sinuously as he writhed in his makeshift haven, crying out with a sticky sob. His curls were matted with sweat and stuck to his fevered, glistening face, green eyes blown black and teary. His chest was blotchy with blush, red and slightly irritated, but none of that held a candle to his gorgeous, blushing pink cock, his tummy painted with several messes worth of come and the head still drooling lazily where it flexed and twitched against his navel. 

 

Unbidden, Louis’ gaze slid down, down past his creamy thighs and lingered between them as his mouth filled with saliva and he trembled with utter desire for the boy laid out like a feast before him. The alpha caught sight of the barest hint of rosy hole, twitching and spasming as slick dribbled out in a thick, oozing slide to puddle under his bum- and he, frankly, lost his shit.

 

“Harry,” the alpha groaned, shuddering as his vision started to cloud over, nails more claws than anything as he dug half moon crescents of blood into his palms from clenching them so tightly. “Harry, your heat,” Louis rasped, desperate. His entire being  _ screamed  _ for him to push Harry over and mount and fuck. Louis wouldn't. He wasn't an animal, for Christ’s sake. It just, it just sort of felt like he was a wild beast on the hunt.

 

“Lou,” Harry said, suddenly, eyes flying up to lock onto Louis. He panted noiselessly for a moment, body twisting restlessly. 

 

“I- I can get help,” Louis said shakily, trying his best not to breathe from his nose. His body thrummed, hungry and willing, and he was ashamed. “I'll call- I'll call the nurse,” he growled, fumbling for his phone with slow, clumsy hands. Harry noised a sharp snarl of irritation, and Louis froze with wide eyes, staring at him. Harry huffed a second grumble of obvious protest.

 

“No. You, ngh, fucking idiot,” he snapped, rolling over onto his knees and arching his back just so, arse sticking out. Louis’ mouth filled with drool and he barely suppressed a rumble, body quivering as the delicious, cloying scent of honey and sweetness washed over him like a wave. Harry spread himself wide and welcoming, little hole clenching around nothing, the slow dribble of slick creeping down his milky thighs. “Come get it. Please.”

 

And Louis did.

 

Louis was only human, and maybe not even that at the moment. The floodgates opened, and he lurched forward with a vicious growl thrumming up from his throat fiercely. He dropped to his knees reverently, hands trembling as they lightly settled on Harry's hips, eyes focused in on the small drips of wetness creeping down Harry's crack. His mouth watered again, and the scent was nirvana, this close. So sweet he almost felt dizzy with it, hiccupy and odd and completely overwhelmed. 

 

“You want this?” Louis whispered tremulously, mouth pressed to the curve of Harry's spine, fangs out and ready to claim, but he kept his words soft. Gentle. “You promise? I can go, still.” It might kill him, but he would do it, if Harry asked. 

 

“Stay,” Harry gasped, pressing his face to his arms and squirming in discomfort, with the unrelenting urge to be filled, the only thing to satisfy the itch he couldn't reach, let alone scratch, himself: a knot. “I'm yours,” the omega whimpered, mouthing at his own skin and arching even more, pushing his bum back at Louis, completely falling apart. 

 

Louis inhaled raggedly, eyes wild, and then ripped his jeans off so fast he broke the button- and didn't give a flying fuck as it went whizzing across the room. He was on high alert; it was such an open space, so many ways to be threatened and attacked, and his alpha wasn't much of a fan, to be honest. In fact, he would have much preferred to be holed up in his bedroom with Harry, making dirty love for days straight; but no. He got a messy locker room nest on a Friday afternoon, at school.

 

But once his cock was free, he honestly no longer cared. The cool air on his most intimate spot didn't exactly feel fantastic, and he shuddered as he draped his body over Harry's, covering him with  _ Louis  _ and minutely relaxing at the fact Harry's scent mingled so nicely with his own. His thighs touched the sticky backs of Harry's, and the alpha swore his brain short-circuited. 

 

Without thought, without regard, Louis pushed between Harry's smooth thighs, hands tangling in the omega's curls as his dick skittered briefly on his right cheek before catching on his rim- and Louis’ hips pumped mindlessly, mechanically, shoving his entire cock into Harry's arse to the hilt. They both tensed up and stilled, surprised to say the least. Then Louis was suddenly humping away, losing what little remnants of control he possessed to the hot, velvet squeeze on his cock. 

 

“Ah. Fuck,” Louis growled, snapping his hips forward to drive his dick in good, Harry's answering  _ keens  _ telling him everything he needed to know. “So tight, princess- shit. I'm gonna knot you so good,” Louis babbled almost deliriously, numb to everything except the sweet noises and smells and feelings Harry was giving him, like a present, unwrapped and pretty.

 

“Louis,” Harry sobbed, sagging as he went boneless beneath Louis’ thrusts. He'd never been so overwhelmed in his life, choking cries and high-pitched, breathy whimpers that sounded nothing like himself constantly escaping his lungs. His slick was getting everywhere, on everything, the scent of it so strong Harry was nearly embarrassed. Fortunately for him, he had no room for shame left in his body. 

 

“Shhhh,” Louis grunted, tugging greedily at one of Harry's curls, watching the ringlet bounce back into place with a soft snarl rasping from his chest. “Shhhh. Lemme take care of you,” he purred, half smothering the poor omega as he nipped at his jaw with sharp teeth and harshly yanked on a fistful of hair. Harry started to fall apart from the onslaught against his senses, mouth open and wordless, shaky exhales escaping him with every pump of Louis’ skilled hips.

 

He was so wet. So wet. Slick stained their chosen bedding, smeared across their overheated skin, pooled on the floor beneath the bench. A sticky, sucking sound came with every withdrawal Louis made from Harry’s hole, slick gushing free as if from a leaky faucet. Louis was not unaffected, hair a mess, fangs out, claws digging divots into Harry's hips as he fucked the living hell out of the omega. 

 

“God, fuck, baby,” Louis muttered feverishly, throaty and choked off as he shoved Harry down harder, pushing his face into the bench and rumbling before he started roughing him up a bit, loving how responsive and pliant Harry got in return. Harry was utterly his, something to use and abuse for pleasure; and it got them both hard as hell. He pulled back slightly, the swelling of his knot briefly catching on the omega’s rim, and slapped a clumsy palm down on Harry's right arse cheek, trying to get the boy’s weakly churning hips to finally still. There was come all over his belly, cock pretty and twitching as it curved its way into his stained tummy, and Louis’ mouth watered a bit just looking at the creamy mess.

Harry froze for long seconds, trembling ridiculously, before he began outright  _ sobbing.  _ Weak, hysterical, shaky hiccups even as he shoved his bum back at Louis and pressed into his cock, dying to be filled as his stomach clenched and released, achy with desire. “Please, please, please, Lou, I- fuck.  _ Please.” _

 

Undeterred, Louis continued his ravaging, fucking him fast and hard, rocking the creaky bench and growling as the sweaty, ripe scent of their sex clouded the air. Harry's body moved sinuously beneath his and Louis couldn’t stop himself, short, low growls scraping up from deep inside him as he thoroughly lay claim to every centimeter of Harry Styles. The only other sounds were the rhythmic slap of skin on skin, slightly wet, as Louis’ balls slapped against Harry's backside, the soft, almost broken whimpers gently escaping the omega, and their overly loud panting. Louis felt utterly in his element, on top of the world, a howling beast before its prize at the end of a long hunt.

 

He wasn't sure why, but he was desperate to look at Harry’s face, watch the omega fall apart for him. So with a careful maneuver, he pulled out long enough to fold Harry onto his back before thrusting back in as if he’d never stopped. The omega didn't even manage to whine in protest, cutting off into a moan as when he was fucked back into.

 

“‘M gonna- Gonna knot you, baby boy” Louis groaned, pulling on Harry's hair again, reaching down to briefly tweak his nipples, and then started to slow his thrusts, making them drag deep and hard, his knot growing significantly with each thrust. Harry shoved back against the swelling base, eagerly working his hole open, sloppy, and loose to welcome Louis’ fat knot inside. He'd come twice in their time together, and his sore-looking, sensitive cock dragged through the mess of many orgasms previous with every rock of his body. 

 

“Please,” Harry sniffled, tears dripping down his cheeks, eyes wet and nose running, drool on his chin. Louis felt downright feral with the need to knot, shaking as his thrusts faltered, hips jolting a few times before he was growling out his release with a throaty groan, shoving in as deep as he could just as his knot swelled tight and locked him inside. Harry whimpered weakly at the gushes of hot, sticky come he could feel filling him, exhausted and open-mouthed panting as he went uselessly limp, full on rag doll, for Louis to manipulate anyway he'd like.

 

“Ah. Fuck,” Louis rasped, lightning coiling up and releasing in his belly, making his whole body zing, nerves lighting up as his orgasm continued in suddenly rising crests. His body had one mission: to breed. Louis thought they'd done a pretty fucking good job of it. Once the pleasure had calmed a little, his vision no longer whiting out as his body helplessly twitched and his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, he sighed raggedly, immediately pushing his exhaustion away to protectively huddle over Harry’s prone form. 

 

They were still far too vulnerable here for his liking, and he knew they were stuck here for the foreseeable future, given how swollen and sensitive his knot still was, buried inside Harry. Louis restlessly moved a few times, shifting and staring at all the doorways, Harry's answering whimper as his poor hole was tugged at making him duck his head sheepishly.

 

“Sorry, princess,” Louis soothed, gently stroking his sweaty curls back off his face as Harry slowly calmed down and returned to the world. He grunted in soft reply, hiding his face in Louis’ chest- which he found cute until the little shit nipped him. “Oi, you cheeky cunt.” Harry answered with a soft whine and refused to look up. “Feeling a bit needy are we? How's your bum?”

 

“Quite content,” Harry drawled right back, wiggling slightly until they both hissed at the stretch. “Is that fucking baseball up my arse going to go down anytime soon, Tomlinson?” 

 

Louis grumbled darkly, and Harry winced at the correction, meekly snuggling closer. “It's Louis. my fucking knot is inside you, right now. I think we can be on a first name basis now, you shit.”

 

_ “Fine.  _ Louis. Are you happy now?” Harry huffed cutely with a slight smirk curling up the edges of his mouth. Louis chuckled and nosed into his throat, bumping the edge of his jaw playfully, then re-adjusted them slightly into a more comfortable position. They settled down, lapsing into silence for the most part, mostly just drinking in their fill of each other. Louis casually scent marked Harry like a dog pissing on a fire hydrant, but the omega said nothing. Louis could've sworn he caught Harry doing it back a few times. There was an awful lot of honey scent in the room.

 

“So. I have to ask. Why all of the bite? What the hell did I ever do to you?” Louis asked, lazily, about a half hour into their knotting. He almost didn't even expect an answer. Instead, Harry went soft and sullen, cheeks bright pink. 

 

“D’you remember my freshman year? I was on the yearbook team. I made cupcakes to fundraise. You were supposed to give a donation, y’know?” Harry hummed softly. Louis nodded, following, but having no idea what this had to do with anything. “You. You ate three of them while my back was turned and left one pence, just telling me I should’ve baked one super cupcake with all of the flavors, like a neapolitan.” Louis blinked slowly. He barely recalled this memory, and had never connected pouty Kitten Face with the curls to this Harry Styles. 

 

“... Really?” Louis chuckled lightly, unable to help himself as Harry's face flamed and he grumbled unhappily, beginning to sulk. And oh, there was Kitten Face, back again. There was the resemblance. “That's hilarious. I can't believe you held that against me. You're an enigma, baby,” he snorted, as the omega burrowed into him and gently bit his shoulder as a scolding.

 

“Yeah. Well. Shut up,” Harry whined, but there was a smile creeping up on his face. Louis gently nuzzled his still-damp curls. 

 

“Mmm. Why don't you make me?” 

 

And so, Harry did, easing into his lap as only a sleek, warm, sweet-smelling omega could, and kissing the daylights out of him. Louis wouldn't have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, kudos and comment cookies feed the starving artist, and you can always come yell more prompts at [me](http://aquitecontentbum.tumblr.com/) and it's possible you could win the next PWP!!!!!


End file.
